A Dragon's Appetite
by Raylita
Summary: Yuna Naikiri is a young chef who works in her family's restaurant, with the hope of one day taking over the business. That was her original plan until she runs into some trouble and gets herself tangled with our favorite Spirit Detective team. How will our chef fair with the gang?
1. Chapter 1

A soft hum filled the quiet air as the stars twinkled in the night sky, the hum came from a young woman, lost in her own thoughts as she walked home, a bag of groceries in hand. She began to plan her dinner for the night, unaware of the eyes that watched her with hunger.

Her eyes traveled down to the bag, working together a recipe in her head, sadly for her, she might've been able to dodge the hand that wrapped around her neck.

Choking, her eyes landed on the monstrous being that held her, a scream stuck in her throat as it cackled at her, its voice struck her eardrums harshly as its fangs glinted in the night.

"Well! Looks like we get to eat good tonight! A fine meal! And maybe a little play thing before we eat you!" Lust filled the monsters' eyes as it looked over her body with a different type of hunger, the act alone made the girl squirm in its grip, trying to get free with no avail.

Before the demon could even process, a shower of blood coated the two as the girl fell to the ground, followed by the demons' hand.

The demon eyed his hand for a moment, trying to process what was happening, moving from his hand he looked to his wrist to find that was the source of blood shower.

Once he realized, a roar escaped him as he gripped his arm, trying to stop the flow of blood, the girl merely watched from the ground, horrified and amazed as she held her neck.

A second later another being appeared, though he wasn't a monster like the one that held the girl, he stood before her, wielding a sword that held a small line of blood on the edge of the blade. Though she couldn't see his face since his back was to her, she felt very grateful and scared, unsure if her hero would turn that blade to her after killing the monster.

"I won't, your blood isn't worth staining my blade. Now leave."

Jumping at the sound of his voice, she wasn't expecting an answer but she didn't need to be told twice to run. Scrambling to her feet, she ran, leaving her hero behind to face the monster alone.

Her thoughts were everywhere, jumping from one line of thought to another, all of which were revolving around the events that took place.

A thumping sound is what broke her away from her thoughts, looking around she found the source, it was another monster!

Gasping, she watched as it stalked its way towards her hero, who was unaware of the impending threat. Before she could convince herself to continue running away, she bolted towards her hero.

Thankfully the other monster didn't see her, it raised its clawed hand to attack, but before it could connect, she dove in the way, shoving her hero away as a scream tore into the night.

Hiei watched as the demons' claws rip the girl in two, her screams of agony filling the air, her blood spraying out, some had landed on him. Her body landed heavily on the ground, he saw that the demon didn't rip her in two completely, her body was attached by a small strip of flesh, and it wouldn't be long before she died.

Unable to do more for her, he raised his sword and went back to fighting the demons, never noticing his dragon was absorbing the girls' blood.

Smiling softly, she was grateful that her hero wasn't hurt.

Using the last bit of her strength, she lifted her head, peering down at her mangled body. On any given day, she would be horrified by the damage the monster had done on her body, but it didn't really matter. She didn't feel any pain, which could be due to the fact her spine was severed or close to dying. Or both.

Either way, she didn't mind as she let her head fall back to the ground, what really mattered was that she had saved _someone_.

Turning her head, she focused as much as she could on her hero; black spots dotted her vision for a moment. She tried her best to watch him fight off the monsters as her vision began to blur, but soon everything turned black.

Hiei lazily dodged the attacks from the two demons, he relished the fight even though the two were weaklings compared to his abilities, but he wasn't going to complain. It'd been peaceful for far too long, so much so that it was irritating him, making him want the peace to be disrupted.

Thankfully, the two idiotic demons in front of him were dumb enough to attack a human, unfortunately killing one in the process. As he dodged another attack, he noticed the demons were getting cockier as they tried to corner him. Side stepping a punch, he darted from their attack range, slicing at their sides in the process. Yes, he has the power to end their pathetic lives immediately, but honestly, he missed the heat of battle, rush of being in a fight; though one to the death would've been more to his preference but he took what he could get.

Mostly, he was tired of the peace that claimed his life.

He was grateful that these idiotic demons were dumb enough to come to the Human World and threaten the life of a human, though they did succeed in the end. Something he would have to answer to Koenma about later, one lecture he didn't want to sit through. He knew there was another demon ready to attack him from behind like the coward it was, but the girl caught him off guard. She shoved him out of the path of the attack and took the attack in his place, with the cost of her life.

'Foolish girl.' Side stepping, he dodged another attack from the two. Gripping the hilt tightly, he was starting to get bored of the fight; he figured it was time to end it once and for all. He swung his blade, aiming for the demons' throat, but before the blade could even nick the demons' throat, his arm froze in place.

Cursing his arm, he tried to move it or at least put his arm down, but it refused to listen to him, instead his arm began to spasm, making him drop his sword.

As he tried to contemplate why his arm wouldn't move, the demons' laughter filled the air as they began to advance on him, flexing their clawed hands.

"Finally lost your nerve and got scared did you? You'll soon see it was foolish to stand in the way of our meal!" With their claws drawn back, they lunged at him, cackling as their eyes gleamed in delight.

A sharp and shrill screech filled the air making the already darken sky turn pitch black, his sleeve ripped to pieces as blacken flames sprouted from his arms, his dragon tearing itself from his arm. It gave another screech before shooting itself into the sky, growing to its full size it began to circle the area, the two demons and Hiei were stunned.

As the dark dragon roared, the demons ran, whimpering and pleading that they didn't want to lose their lives, the master of the dragon glared at their retreating figures.

"Cowards." He spat, regretting he ever wasted his time on them.

A loud roar brought his attention back to his dragon; he noticed that it was also watching the demons run for their pathetic lives. Growling, his dragon opened it mouth and shot blacken flames at them, the screams of the demons showed his dragon hit its mark, burning them alive with its hellish flames.

He noticed his dragon was shrinking in size as it began to hover over the girls' body, growling softly as it circled around her.

His dragon had greatly surprised him; it had been a long time since his dragon acted on its own accord, even more so that it didn't severely burn his arm as he noticed it free of any signs of injuries.

His dragon screech returned his attention to it and the girl, in time to watch the dragon plunge itself into her body. Her body writhed and jerked as a white glow surrounded her, her injuries disappearing as her body was being mended back together.

Hiei didn't know what to think, his dragon was acting of its own accord and now it's bringing this girl back to life and he didn't know why!

Soon her body was back in one piece, her chest rising and falling with each breath, showing him that his dragon had succeed in bring her back to life.

He walked over to the girl, kneeling next to her as he placed his hand on her cheek, looking her over, amazed that his dragon would even bring her back to life, let alone have to ability to do so. His dragon appeared on her chest, slithering its way up the girls' cheek and on to his hand, climbing back up his arm, feeling the warmth it was giving off.

Once it had settled back into place on his arm; the head resting atop his hand while the rest of the body was wrapped around his arm, he pulled his bandana off to allow his Jagan eye to open, making it easier to enter her mind. He made it so that all of the events that happened were merely a nightmare, as he was in her mind; he was able to find where she lived. Leaving her mind, he closed his Jagan eye and covered it with the bandana.

Gingerly, he picked the girl up in his arms, making his way to her home all the while never noticing faint glow on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with a scream, sweat running down her face as she looked around panting, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

She was in her room, daylight shining through her window.

It only took her a moment before she remembered everything that transpired last night, throwing the covers off of her; she swung her legs over her bed and hurried into the bathroom. Slamming the door open, she ripped her shirt off and looked herself over in the mirror.

Her body was in one piece, no wounds or bruises were on her body. She twists herself to look at her back, trying to find any injuries, but as she thought about it, she wouldn't have been able to run to the bathroom if she _were_ cut in half.

Sighing in relief, she stripped her clothes from her body, figuring a shower would calm her nerves and chase the remnants of her dream away.

But to a trained eye, anyone could see a faint scar across her hips, along with a grey outline of a dragon on her back.

"What do you mean your dragon brought her back to life?!" The young prince screamed through the communicator.

"Just as I said, my dragon brought her back to life, as for the why, I have no idea why." Hiei was growing irritated at the prince, asking the same question wasn't going to get them anywhere nor was explaining why his dragon had saved the girl.

Hiei wasn't alone when he began explaining the events of last night, the detective, the fox, and the oaf were there as well. He had gathered them at the fox's apartment after dropping the girl off at her home, each as surprised of what his dragon had done.

"According to what Hiei pulled from her as he wiped her mind, she isn't a demon of any kind nor does it sound like she has any spirit energy. At this point it would be wise to monitor her and see if she shows any signs of…well anything." Kurama explained, drawing the attention of the spirit prince to himself.

Koenma nodded, getting lost in thought of the whole situation.

"For now, that seems like the best course of action, we'll watch her and look for any changes. Hiei what was her name again?"

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Yuna Naikiri." Koenma paged Botan, asking her to run a check on the name.

"Now, as we wait for the info, we need to have follow up plans for if she does or doesn't show any after effects of Hiei's dragon."

Everyone sat in silence, thinking of different ideas of would happen next.

"I say if she doesn't, just let her go on with her life, no sense of messing her life up if nothing's there." Kuwabara was the first to speak up, feeling a bit bad for the girl.

"I must agree with Kuwabara, makes no sense in making her life more difficult by having her worry over nothing." Yusuke agreed, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"But if she does show signs of affected?" The question left everyone quiet.

Before anyone could speak up, a knock came from the door. Kurama got up and went to answer the door, after an exchange of greetings, Keiko walked in followed by Kurama.

"Keiko what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, puzzled he tried to recall if they had any dates planned and if they did, he was preparing for her infamous slaps.

"Well, I wanted to-"

"I have the info you requested sir!" Botan's bubbly voice rang through the communicator, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well out with it!"

"Yuna Naikiri is a 25 year old woman, she works as a chef at-"

"Naikiri Eatery!" Keiko cut in, all but screaming as her excitement became obvious as she bounced on her feet.

"How do you know that Keiko?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head to the side as he continued to watch bounce in place.

Keiko flushed heavily, ducking her head as she looked around the room nervously.

"Well, I met up with some friends from Middle School and one of them recommended we eat there. She, Yuna I mean, is an amazing chef and the food she makes is beyond words. It's why I came by today, I wanted to take you guys there, I stopped by Yusuke's apartment and his mom said he would be here." Keiko begun fiddling with her hair half way through her explanation, her blush deepening at the talk of Yuna's food.

Everyone was quiet for a bit before Kurama spoke up.

"Well, I think we found a way to watch her."

The group arrived at the eatery, joined by Botan and Yukina; the two arrived via Botan's oar after they agreed to visit the diner. As they entered the establishment, a young hostess greeted them warmly, making it feel homely.

"How many are in your party?"

"There are seven of us."

"Alright, the only seating I have open is the bar area."

"That'll be fine."

As the girl led them to their seats, Kuwabara leaned over to Kurama and whispered softly.

"Works for us since we can keep an eye on her, see if she's been affected by the shrimps' dragon or not."

Kurama merely nodded as they took their seats, looking over he noticed there were two chefs, male and female. The male chef wore a black shirt that had the name of the restaurant on the back; an apron was tied around his waist over a pair of beige pants. Kurama couldn't see his face, but from what he could tell, the man had short black hair that poked out from underneath his bandana.

He turned his attention to the other chef, noticing she wore a standard chef uniform, a plain white uniform with no writing. Just like the other chef, she wore a bandana; her short strawberry blonde hair reached the top of her shoulders.

"Yuna!" Keiko called out to the girl, a big grin on her face.

The chef paused what she was doing and turned to Keiko.

"Oh Keiko! You're back early." Yuna set her knife down, turning fully to face them.

Kurama took note of her features, looking her over from her legs up to her head. He noticed that she was short but the one thing that stood out to him the most was her eyes. They were a startling amethyst color. She grinned as she made her way over to them.

"You remembered my name!" Keiko stared at her, eyes wide as she wasn't expecting her to remember.

"Of course! I always a customer's first time eating here! Yours left quite the impression."

Keiko flushed heavily, the red reaching all the way to her ears.

"Well, I'll let you all decide on what you want but I have a special dish for you Keiko." With a small wink to the flushed girl, she returned to her cooking while the others turned to Keiko.

"What does she mean by 'You left an impression on her'?" Yusuke asked, trying to figure it out in his head.

Keiko bowed her head, she opened her mouth to explain when she was cut off by a loud moan.

Everyone turned to see a girl at one of the tables moaning, her utensil still in her mouth as she quivered in her seat, her face flushed as a sigh of content left her mouth.

"It's so good!" She moaned again as she took another bite.

"Good doesn't even begin to describe this flavor!"

"This is heaven! I have died and gone to heaven!"

Soon the group noticed that every patron in the restaurant was either blushing heavily or quivering in their seats, moaning at the flavor of their dishes. The team turned to look over at Keiko, who didn't say anything or even acknowledge what the other patrons were doing; she just merely stared at her lap.

"Like I said…the food is indescribable." Was all Keiko had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had to move to a new home, family issues but here is the next chapter for you!

* * *

"Like I said…the food is _indescribable_." Was all Keiko had to say.

The group merely nodded and turned their attention back to the young chef, waiting in an awkward silence. The wait didn't last long as Yuna delivered the order to the customers, who thanked her and begun to dig into their meal. Yuna made her way to them, smiling as she pulled out a note pad and pen from her pocket.

"Now, what would you folks like to eat?"

Everyone realized that they hadn't even looked at the menu for what they wanted, Keiko laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head as she spoke to Yuna.

"Umm…they haven't decided but I can take the order you have for me Yuna." Keiko grinned, her face still flushed as she the chef nodded.

"Sure! Give me a moment."

Yuna turned away from them, getting started on Keiko's order, who sighed softly in relief before turning to the rest of her friends.

"I bought you some time so please hurry and decide on what you want to eat."

They looked at the menu and began to decide on what they want, once they settled on an item, the young chef returned with a bowl of steamed rice and placed it in front of Keiko.

"May I present, Naikiri Secret Menu Style No.3!"

Keiko eagerly split her chopsticks, ready to dig in but Yuna stopped her as Kuwabara spoke up.

"But that's a plain ol' bowl of rice, what's so special about it?"

Yuna grinned widely as she held up a smaller bowl that held what looks like scrambled eggs.

"I haven't added the finishing touches yet, but I also didn't get to finish earlier. Naikiri Secret Menu Style No.3, **the Transforming Rice**." She turned the smaller bowl over, the scrambled eggs falling on to the rice along with some gelatin cubes, which began to melt immediately once it landed on the hot rice.

"Here you go!" Yuna topped it off with some chopped green onions.

The aroma from the dish tickled everyone's noses, making their mouth water from the scent alone.

Before any could question the young chef about her dish, Keiko dug in with her chopsticks, eager to eat the meal in front of her. A loud moan left her lips as a look of pleasure crossed her face, her blush reappearing on her face. Her hand came up to cup her cheek as she let another moan out, her body writhing in the seat from the taste.

" _ **Delicious~!**_ " Was all she could say before she ravenously ate the rest.

The gang watched Kieko devour her food, eyes wide in shock, though none more shocked than Yusuke as he watched his girlfriend eat her meal.

"So, what will you all be having?"

"I'll have no.7!" Kuwabara was the first to answer, eager to try the food.

"I'll have the special please." Yukina followed soon after, the others ordered their items, which made the young chef smile.

Yuna quickly wrote their orders down, nodding at their choices; she turned and called out the order to the other chef. Grunting, he quickly got to work on the order, Yuna fell right into step with him, helping him prepare their order.

As the others watch them cook, fascinated by their speed and finesse, Yusuke turned to his girlfriend, who started savoring her meal half way through.

"Is it really that good?" The ex-detective asked.

Keiko's answer was a mere nod, unable to speak as her mouth was still full. Yusuke split his chopsticks, reaching over to take a bite of her food, which gained the attention of the older chef.

"Ah ah ah! Don't take a bite of her food! You have to wait for yours!" He gave Yusuke a stern stare, which made him put his chopsticks down.

Yuna turned to give him a soft smile.

"It's a rule we have for first time customers. Here at Naikiri Eatery, we like our customers to have a memorable time here."

The two turned back to their cooking, not missing a step, their focus and speed never wavering for a minute.

It didn't take long for the two to finish their orders, setting correct order in front of the person who ordered it. Around this time, the group never noticed the restaurant slowly emptying, the other patrons yelling their thanks and goodbyes. Pretty soon, they were the only patrons of the restaurant. Each of the group stared at their meals, the scents and sights of their dishes sensuously begging them to take a bite. Yuna and the other chef removed their bandanas in a swift motion as the team separated their chopsticks.

"Order up!" The chefs grinned at them, a knowing look on their faces as they watched them.

Keiko had paused on her meal, turning to watch her friends excitedly as they all took a bite of their food.

Everyone froze in their spot, their eyes snapping open as each of their faces flushed heavily from taste. One after the other, they were taken over by the flavor of their dishes, each being held sensuously by the flavor.

Our cheerful Botan had ordered Naikiri Style no.3 Chicken Fried Rice, something she thought would be an ordinary dish, soon she found moaning out loud. An image of a _very_ sexy man with a chicken head mask holding her tenderly as he grinned, they stood in the middle of a field with chicken feathers falling all around them.

Yusuke's order had a powerful flavor, one that sent an image of him being in a boxing as the flavor sent him in a corner, throwing endless punches that made him submit its power.

Our lovely Yukina found herself envisioned in a wrestling ring, wearing a turquoise wrestling outfit, her dishes' flavor holding her from behind as she struggled against the intense beef flavor. As she continued to eat, the pork's powerful flavor was getting ready to slam into her, until the Honorable Kuwabara flung himself in way, taking the brunt of the flavor, all the while rocking the hot pink, female wrestling outfit.

The ever sly Kurama was taken by surprise at the tenderness of his Chicken Fried Rice, the juiciness of the chicken held him sensuously as the subtle flavors of the rice tickled his taste buds. With every bite he took, it sent him spiraling deeper into the flavors of his dish.

While our ever silent, brooding dragon master was trying his best not to succumb to the flavor of his dish, but anyone can tell that he was slowly failing. Kurama had ordered him the same dish but with steak instead, thinking the fire demon would prefer steak instead. Though the thoughtfulness was kind on Kurama's part, but even he couldn't anticipate that Hiei's dish had a completely different flavor than his. For our fire demon, he found himself fighting off the intense flavor of the steak; it had a rich and bold taste that fought to make him submit to it. He felt he was fighting a strong opponent, one he could meet blow for blow while never expecting the rice to sneak up on him.

As Hiei fought against the steak's flavor, he was taken by surprise when the rice took hold of him with its subtle flavor that paired nicely with steak. With every bite of his dish, he soon found himself submitting to its flavor, a battle he couldn't win.

* * *

Yuna grinned as she watched Keiko's friends enjoy their meals, including their silent friend who didn't want to show he really like his dish. She enjoyed watching people get food-gasms from her cooking; it inflated her ego quite a bit, but not so much as to brag about it, just a small ego boost. It was just pleasing to know she could bring a smile on someone's face with her food, just something she couldn't explain.

Turning to her uncle, she gave him a nod as she removed her apron and set it on the hook by the door, giving him a small wave as she went up to her room. Earlier they had spoken about ingredients they needed for the next week or so, so she agreed to go. But what they both found something to be odd, she was supposed to have gotten the ingredients the other day, but she never returned with any, or at least none that her uncle saw. He also mentioned that he never seen her return from her trip to the store, only time he saw her was when she came down from her shower.

This puzzled the both of them as they tried to figure out what happened between the time when she went to the store and came down the next morning. Scratching her head, she told her uncle everything she could remember from the other day, that she went up to her room and left for the store, after that it was haze. Her uncle recalls her leaving but that's it, he didn't see her come back in at all, or even the time she came back. Just that the next morning she came down from her room. Soon they just left it as her being too tired, came back into the house without her uncle noticing and went to bed.

But Yuna couldn't accept that as an answer, she still thought about it as she changed out of her uniform and into her street clothes. Trying to put the pieces together of her trip to the store, but she couldn't recall anything.

Shrugging it off, she grabbed her purse and went back down the stairs and out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuna made her way to the store, humming a soft tune to herself as she started planning out tomorrow's special, trying to decide what it should be and what it could come with. She said her hellos to the store workers, asking the usual questions and such, as she gathered the ingredients a sense of déjà vu hit her. She glanced down at the groceries, pondering for a moment before shaking her head and continued on gathering what she needed.

At the checkout, the cashier commented on how the restaurant must've gone through the last purchase rather quickly. Yuna gave a nervous laugh and agreed with them, unsure on how to answer or even explain that she doesn't remember her last trip here.

Saying her goodbyes as she left the store, her bag of groceries in hand, she took her usual route home, still puzzled about the whole thing. So far, everything was happening the same way as her dream, only thing that couldn't happen would be the monsters. Sighing, she came to the conclusion of just letting it go, she didn't have an answer and neither did anyone else. Yuna started humming again as she continued on her way, unknowingly going back to place where she was attacked.

As she walked her route, her eyes caught something in the distance.

Curious, she made her way over to the thing. As she got closer, she noticed it was grocery bag and it was the same one as she held in her hand. As she knelt down next to the bag, her heart began to race as her hands shook as she reached for the bag. Looking inside the bag made her heart drop to her stomach, inside were the very ingredients she had just bought, she also noticed a white piece of paper inside.

Just by looking at the size she could tell it was a receipt, reaching in, her hands became clammy as she pulled it out. She was right, it was a receipt, what scared her more was the fact it was from the same store she left from. When she glanced at the date, all the color drained from her face as she stared in horror, it was dated on the day she had her nightmare.

"No, that's impossible….how? I thought it was a… dream?"

Standing to her feet, her eyes still glued to the receipt as she held the bags in her.

She began to walk home, trying to make sense of everything now.

"Well, well, well look at this morsel here."

A deep guttural voice called, sending a chill down her spine.

Hesitantly, she glanced behind her to see a large lizard thing, it's snake like tongue tasting the air as a pair of eerie, luminescent green eyes stared back at her.

"You'll do as a snack before I track down the two blundering idiots."

Panic began to set in as the monster took a step closer to her, her body shaking as she turned to turn run, praying desperately her legs would work. But running only got her so far before the monster appeared in front of her, it's clawed hand dart out quickly, ensnaring her arm.

Yuna screamed as the lizard lifted her up, making her drop her bags as she squirmed in it's grip, desperately trying to break free.

The lizard thing gaffed at her futile attempts of escape, shaking her harshly, making her stop screaming in the process.

"Now, time to tenderize the meat!"

Before Yuna could understand what the monster meant, she found herself soaring through the air, she screamed again but it was cut off as her back collided with a solid object, the wind knocked out of her.

A groan of pain left her lips as she struggled to move her head, her eyes slowly blinking open, her vision blurry as black dots danced everywhere. Once her vision began to refocus, she found herself laying on top of the dumpster, she tried to breathe, inhaling through her nose only to inhale the blood that was dripping from it.

Struggling, she was able to prop herself up on her arm, coughing out the blood, the coppery taste clinging to her taste buds, making her grimace from the taste.

As she tried to sit herself up, the monster was right there in an instant, cackling all the while picking her up by her hair. Yuna screamed again, struggling weakly as the monster lifted her into the air.

"Now that the meat is tender, time to feast!" Cackling again, Yuna felt herself be lifted higher that before, soon found herself dangling over the monster's mouth. The monster grazed her legs with it's teeth while it's tongue slithered up her leg as well. She began to panic, flailing her legs around as she tried to avoid its mouth, just feeling its tongue and teeth on her skin made her scream again.

"No!"

* * *

The boys rushed to the area they felt the demon energy coming from, each of them panting as they ran as fast as they could.

"God dammit! How the hell do you lose track of one woman!?" Yusuke screamed.

"It's not our fault Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted, his face flushed heavily.

"Sufficed to say, I think we all were distracted early." Kurama explain, a tinge of embarrassment hanging over him.

Each of the boys looked away from each other, blushing heavily at the memory of the delicious food made by the woman they were looking for.

"But we should hurry, I think the demon may have found her." The moment those words left Kurama's mouth, a scream filled the air, making them hurry. As they neared the area where they heard the scream, another scream was heard as a sudden burst of energy knocked them down.

As the boys got back to their feet, hurried only to find Yuna in the grip of a demon, who was covering his eyes as he roared.

"My eyes! You damned bitch! What did you do to my eyes!?"

They took a step forward to help the young chef, only for a bright flash of light to appear and knocked them back again. As they were getting back up, they could hear the agonizing screams of the demon as the light began to glow brighter and brighter, making them close their eyes from it.

Once the light faded, they looked around to see no sign of the demon, the only thing that stood out the most was the young chef who was hovering in the air. She had a soft, gold glow surrounding her, her head tilted back showing she was unconscious from the events.

The boys noticed a faint white wisp encircling her, the golden glow fading slowly as Yuna's body was slowly lowered to the ground.

As her body lay on the ground, the wisp disappeared before the gang could tell what it was, along with the glow that surrounded her body.

As they approached her body, Kurama knelt down and reached for her wrist, wanting to check her pulse but the moment his fingers touched her skin, a sudden flare of heat appeared, making him pull his hand away.

He glanced down at his hand, finding his fingers burned.

The others were shocked as they looked from Kurama's fingers to Yuna's body.

"Did…did she burn you?"

"But how would she burn you?"

Kurama didn't answer as he stared at the young chef's body for a moment, trying to figure out why he would be burned.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, trying touching her wrist as well."

"Wha-? But-but she's unconscious! I can't do that!"

"Aside from bozo here, I'll do it but I gotta ask, why Kurama?" Yusuke asked, curious as to what the fox demon was trying to achieve.

"I merely wish to test a theory."

The two stayed quiet a moment before Yusuke elbowed his taller friend.

"You heard the man, besides, it's only her wrist. Maybe we won't get burned."

Kuwabara tried to argue but Yusuke kicked the back of his knee, making him yelp as he knelt unwillingly next to the girl.

"Fine! But I'm doing this because Kurama got burned!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

The two reached out for her wrist, holding their breath as they were hoping not to get burned, but unfortunately for their hopes, they were burned.

Kuwabara yelped as he pulled his hand back quickly, shaking it frantically as he blew on it, trying desperately trying to cool it down.

Yusuke yelled out in pain as he clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to spread the pain out throughout his hand so it wasn't mainly focused on his fingers.

Kurama watched them for a moment before glancing back at the young chef, wondering why the three of them would be burned. As he pondered for a moment, he glanced at his silent friend, silently wondering if he would get the same results as well.

"Hiei, try touching her wrist as well."

The fire demon stared at the fox, not moving at all as the other two watched them, quieting their complaints.

"I want to see if you'll be burned as well, nothing more Hiei."

The only reply he got was a soft grunt as Hiei knelt down besides the girl, reaching out and laid his hand on her wrist for a moment, he pulled it back and showed the other that he wasn't burned.

"It seems like Hiei is the only one to be able to carry her."

"Or because I can control fire, maybe I won't be burned so easily." Hiei retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Or it could be because whatever your dragon did, it made it so no one would harm her or touch without facing repercussions. When she's unconscious it seems." Kurama stood as Hiei grunted, looking away from the fox.

"We should take her to my apartment since the girls are there waiting, Hiei can you carry her there?"

"Hn."

The fire demon gently picked up the girl, following the others as they made their way to Kurama's place, never noticing a soft glow coming from the girls' back.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone sat in Kurama's living room, Botan's Spirit Detective Assistant case sat upon the coffee table, the young prince of Spirit World on the screen. The girls chatted to each other as they sat near the young chef; who stayed unconscious on the couch, while the boys explained the latest development about said chef. The Prince sat there bewildered, this case was getting weirder and weirder by the minute as he glanced over at the sleeping figure.

"It seems we have to interfere after all." Koenma said solemnly, pausing briefly before he spoke again. "Did any of you notice anything, anything different or out of place?"

"It appears Hiei is the only one who can touch her without suffering a burn." Kurama glanced over at the sleeping chef.

"Burns? What burns?" Koenma inquired.

"When Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I tried to pick up Ms. Naikiri, we suffered minor burns. Where as Hiei suffered no burns at all, which I assume it's because of his dragon." Kurama explained.

Koenma nodded, contemplating on the next course of action as the boys spoke amongst themselves. But all chatter ceased as a groan filled the room, all eyes moving towards the young chef as she groaned again. Yukina was the first to take action, leaping from her spot towards Yuna, her hands ready to brush against her skin when another hand grasped her wrist gently. Yukina looked to find Hiei holding her, puzzled as he stared at her for a moment before someone else spoke.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Kuwabara stated, earning an annoyed glared from Yusuke.

"Gee Kuwabara, I thought she was talking in her sleep." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped.

The young chef stirred a bit more but a painful moan left her lips as she turned her head.

"My back." Yuna whimpered, she tried to change her position from lying on her back to her side.

"Crap, we didn't check to see if she any injuries once we brought her here." Yusuke grimacing as he lightly slapped his forehead.

Yukina tried again to check on the young chef, but she was stopped again, confusion settled over her features as Hiei spoke up.

"Kurama said anyone who touched her would be burned, I'm the only one who can't be burned." Hiei spoke quickly, letting go of the Korime's hands. The two knelt beside the girl, who let out a painful groan as she tried to move herself again. With as much gentleness as he could muster, Hiei gingerly helped the chef roll to her side.

Yukina quickly looked Yuna over, not finding any injuries she motioned for Hiei to move Yuna's position again, which caused a small whimper of pain to leave Yuna's lips. Hiei had Yuna leaning against him, making it easier for Yukina to lift her shirt, careful to avoid physically touching Yuna. Yukina didn't find any wounds or bruises on Yuna's back, she noted a faint scar running along her hips.

Yukina was puzzled; there were no injuries but Yuna's face was twisted with pain, could it be the scar on her hips? She was ready to reach out to touch the scar, but she paused. Biting her lower lip; Yukina focused her energy to her hand as she reached out again, the others voicing their warnings. Ignoring them, she ran her fingers along the scar, the intense heat met her cool fingertips. Yukina didn't flinch from the heat, she merely increased her energy as she continued to feel along the scarred skin.

Yuna gave a soft moan of relief, relaxing a bit more in Hiei's arms as Yukina continued her search, whereas the fire demon watched his half sibling with concern. Yukina pulled her hand away, her brows furrowed in confusion as she studied the scar. There was a faint trace of unfamiliar energy woven into the scar, but Yukina couldn't figure out why it was there as she pulled Yuna's shirt down. Hiei and Yukina gently laid Yuna on her side, not wanting to cause her anymore pain on her back.

"There isn't any injuries as far as I can tell, but there is a faint scar running along her hips." Yukina kept her energy focused on her hand as she placed it on Yuna's forehead. "Her body temperature is very high, but she doesn't show any signs of having a cold."

"A scar on her hips?" Kurama asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, does it mean anything?" Yukina asked, watching the pained expression slowly leave Yuna's face.

"According to Hiei, that would be the wound that cost Yuna her life." Kurama explained, he studied Yuna for a bit, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Where am I?" Yuna groaned, blinking her eyes tiredly.

Everyone watched as Yuna looked around the room, confusion settling over her face as she slowly sat up, wincing from the back pain. Yukina was ready to help the young chef up, but Hiei shook his head and proceeded to help Yuna.

Yuna rubbed her temple with one hand, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she slowly glanced around the room.

"Wait, Keiko? What?" Yuna asked, her eyes widening slightly as the brunette waved at her shyly.

"Hey take it easy there chef, you must be feeling sore after the beating you took." Yusuke stated, trying to break the ice.

"Beating? I was only shopping for-" Yuna's words trailed off as memories of the attack raced through her mind. "Oh god…that thing! It was real! Along with the other two! I thought it was a nightmare!" Yuna's body shook as she wrapped her arms around herself, her mind was trying to make sense of it all.

"Yuna? I know it's a lot to take in but if you'll hear us out, we'll explain everything." Keiko knelt beside the young chef, smiling kindly as she placed a gentle hand on Yuna's.

"You know about these monsters that attacked me Kieko?" Yuna asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, we do, everyone in this room know about demons." Keiko nodded, motioning to everyone in the room.

"Demons?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, like the ones that attacked you. Our little friend here saved you from them before it was too late." Yusuke grinned as he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

Yuna turned her gaze to guy with gravity defying hair, her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out why he looked familiar until it hit her.

"You! You saved me!" Yuna said.

"Hn, I was merely-" Hiei was cut off as Yuna reached out and pulled his hand into hers.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me! I can't express how thankful I am that you saved…" Yuna's words trailed off as more memories played through her mind. "If it's real…than I did die, didn't I?"

No one answered her as they glanced to one another, unsure of how to even explain her death and revival.

"Yes, you died saving my life but my dragon brought you back to life." Hiei didn't bother sugar coating his words as he stared at the girl.

"Dragon? So…you still saved me?" Yuna asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes." Hiei answered.

A grin spread across Yuna's lips as she bowed her head to him, refusing to let go of his hand.

"I'm very grateful and I'm forever in your debt, if there's anything I can do to even try and repay you, please let me know. As long as it's in my power to do so of course." Yuna smiled at her hero, the world around her seemed to disappear, leaving just her and her hero in it.

As much as the fire demon wanted to scoff and refuse her offer, the memory of her food came to his mind. Just remembering the dish had his mouth watering, making him crave another serving of her food.

"Your food." Hiei muttered, his hardened expression softening as he looked at Yuna.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you." Yuna said, tilting her head to the side.

"Your food, I want to taste your food." Hiei spoke louder, a light tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Aside from a multitude of crap i had to deal with, i finally got this typed up for you guys! Again Im so sorry and i promise more frequent updates, i just hit a roadblock and with the help of Knightsqueen05 i was able to over come it! thanks girl! go check out her Kurama story and give her some love!


End file.
